The Bath
by wolfchic011
Summary: One-shot. A fluffy Jebbie fic in which Jasmine learns what happens when Debbie tries to help her relax. There will be smut! Set in an alternate universe where Jasmine does not murder Shane but gets back together with Debbie in 08-09 because we deserve nice things.


The bath: Because this is a necessity for every couple. A fluffy Jebbie fic. There will be smut! Set in an alternate universe where Jasmine does not murder Shane but gets back together with Debbie in 08-09 because we deserve nice things.

* * *

_The Bath_

Debbie Dingle was bored. It was a common plague upon her; that she couldn't seem to be entertained by anything for too long. Or that she was not able to supply her own entertainment.

Wearing her robe over a pair of jeans and her pajama top, she wandered down the hall of her flat, trying to think of something to do. She dragged her bare feet aimlessly along the carpet, feeling little static charges crinkle against her skin. It was mid-afternoon on a Sunday. Too early for tea, too late to commit herself to anything for the day.

She let out a huff of frustration. Boring.

As she passed the bathroom, she heard the unmistakable sound of water running. Pausing, she pressed her ear to the door. Someone was running a bath.

"Jas?" She called through the door. "You in there?"

The water splashed around and the faucet turned off with a squeak. "Yeah." Came Jasmine's reply. Debbie recognized that tone of voice. It was the detached, half-interested one Jasmine used when she was focusing intently on something like work or one of her books. She put her hand on the doorknob, confused.

"Are you reading in there?" She asked.

Silence. Then a soft giggle. "How'd you possibly know that?"

Debbie grinned. Perfect. She pushed open the door.

"Oi! I'm naked in here!" Jasmine called. But she made no move to cover up. She was stretched out in the tub, her hair pulled up in a tight knot on her head, her feet against the opposite end and there was indeed a book clutched in her hand.

Debbie shut the door behind her. "One expects to be, in the bathtub." She teased, still smiling.

Jasmine slid her legs down into the water and crossed them self-consciously. "Yes and one often also expects privacy when one is."

Debbie crossed the small room in two easy strides. "Tough."

Jasmine frowned and brought the book closer to her face as Debbie approached. "What do you want?"

Debbie leaned on the edge of the tub. "I'm bored."

Jasmine gave an unsympathetic snort. "Yeah well, I'm working."

"No you're not, you're having a bath." Quite a warm bath it looked like. Debbie could see the steam rising off the water. She could also see everything between the surface and the bottom of the tub. Jasmine had not yet added bubbles. Debbie involuntarily licked her lips but Jasmine didn't notice because her face was completely obscured by the book.

Jasmine turned a page and her left hand fell into the water and began to swirl just under the surface.

"What are you doing?" Debbie asked, looking down at Jasmine's hand.

Jasmine lifted the book slightly. "I have to finish this review for the morning paper." She told Debbie, not looking away from the words she was reading. Debbie's eyes were still slowly following the motion of Jasmine's hand under the water. It was so hypnotic…

Debbie was so enthralled by the motion, she jumped when Jasmine suddenly pulled her hand out of the water. Jasmine neatly wiped her wet fingers on the towel hanging next to the tub then turned the page of her book. The whole time, her eyes never left the page.

"Do you really have so little time that you have to read in the bath?" Debbie asked. She reached out and absentmindedly twirled a loose lock of Jasmine's hair around her finger. "Who does that anyway?"

"I do! When I'm on a deadline." Jasmine snapped. She pulled her head away from Debbie slightly. "Don't do that please, I'm trying to keep my hair dry."

If there was one thing Debbie knew, she knew when she was not wanted. After all, she'd felt it all her life. She let the lock go and slid off the tub.

"Fine… I'll leave you to it then."

"Wait, Debbie…" Debbie paused as Jasmine's damp hand gripped her wrist. "I'm sorry." Jasmine pleaded, her voice soft and gentle. She traced a wet finger along the inside of Debbie's wrist. "Come back?"

She could not refuse her anything. Debbie turned around and seated herself against the tub again. "How can I help?" She asked, lacing her fingers through Jasmine's warm, wet ones.

Jasmine offered her a thankful smile. "You know what would help?" She said to Debbie. "Sponge my back will ya?"

Debbie dropped Jasmine's hand. "Sponge your back? What are ya, ten?"

Jasmine shifted slightly to pick up a large yellow sponge resting above the faucet, folding her book in her dry hand and lifting it so it stayed clear of the water. "I can't wash and hold the book at the same time." She explained, offering Debbie the sponge.

"So put the flippin' book down like a normal person." Debbie replied, forcefully keeping her eyes from dropping to where the surface of the water was broken by Jasmine's chest.

Jasmine slid herself backwards in the tub so that she could sit straighter which didn't help Debbie's current inner struggle. "Debbie, please?" She held out the sponge with a pleading look in her eye.

Her mouth dry but her eyes never leaving Jasmine's, Debbie took the sponge. She circled round to the back of the tub and knelt down.

Debbie gently ran the sponge across Jasmine's shoulders. The girl sighed at the touch and leaned forward, allowing Debbie access to her back. Debbie pressed the sponge and scrubbed lightly across Jasmine's upper back, leaving a trail of white suds against Jasmine's olive skin. She could feel the muscles there straining against the skin even through the sponge.

Debbie gently placed her hand between Jasmine's shoulders. "You're really tense." Jasmine's back felt like a warped wooden board.

Jasmine sighed. "I've been working hard, Debbie. Newspapers don't write themselves, surprisingly." She carefully dried her free hand and peeled open the book again. Her elbows were in the water but she kept her forearms and wrists high and dry. Unfortunately, this meant Debbie now had a great view of Jasmine's curvy sides. She felt her heart rate quicken.

Slowly, Debbie ran her hand along the length of the back in front of her, the warm suds clinging to her fingers. She slipped the hand slowly down beneath the water to follow the curve of Jasmine's spine. Jasmine said nothing, she appeared to be frozen. Or not interested at all. Debbie slid her hand around Jasmine's side, the sleeve of her now-soaking wet robe clinging to her skin in the water. Jasmine shifted slightly in surprise at the touch and drew in a quick gasp. Debbie smiled. Oh Jasmine was interested alright. She wrapped the arm around Jasmine's stomach and pulled her back towards her.

"Not now Debbie…" Jasmine said quietly, her eyes still on her book.

Debbie ignored her. She leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to the back of Jasmine's neck. The book trembled in Jasmine's grip.

"Debbie…"

Debbie didn't want to stop, not now. She softly poked her tongue out between her lips and let it trace a wet path down Jasmine's already damp skin. A gush of hot air escaped her and tickled the back of Jasmine's neck.

A shudder tore through Jasmine but, to her credit, she kept her focus on her book.

Debbie felt the sponge slide from her grip and her free hand drifted up to the tie in Jasmine's hair. Her fingers quickly and eagerly pulled it free, sending beautiful waves of ebony hair falling across her face where it was still pressed against Jasmine's neck. Debbie took a ragged breath and slid the hand in the water upwards until her fingertips met the first hints of the underside of a breast.

At this Jasmine jumped, pulling herself free of Debbie's grip. She whirled to face Debbie, sending a small cascade of water over the edge of the tub. The ends of her loose hair trailed in the water and brushed the tops of her breasts. She looked so beautiful…

"Debbie please, I told you I need to…"

But Debbie leaned in and captured Jasmine's lips, cutting her off. After a second, she felt Jasmine kiss her back, the hand not holding the book going to cup the back of Debbie's neck. Debbie responded by wrapping her hands around Jasmine's sides and spreading her fingers out over the expanse of back they met which now felt much less stiff. She tried to pull Jasmine closer to her, nibbling playfully on the lips against her own.

Jasmine broke the kiss suddenly but only enough that she could speak.

"I'm in mid-sentence Debs," She whispered, pressing her forehead against Debbie's and taking a deep, shaky breath. "I can't…"

Debbie leaned in again, deepening the kiss this time. The book slid to the floor, forgotten and forlornly abandoned in a puddle. Startled by Debbie's assault, Jasmine fell back, sliding along the slippery floor of the bath. Still leaning into the kiss, Debbie lost her balance and slid right over the edge of the tub. With a splash, the two girls slid to the far end of the bath, a torrent of water following them.

"What're you doing?" Jasmine asked as they floundered in the suddenly crowded tub.

Debbie pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and grinned down at Jasmine. "Joining you." She said. She smiled brightly. "Hi." She had been right, the water was perfect: warm and with that fresh, steamy scent one got before the bubbles were added.

Jasmine tried to frown but seemed to be having trouble closing her mouth. "With… with your clothes on?" She asked the girl on top of her.

Debbie wiggled backwards through the water until she could kneel on the floor of the tub. "You're right, one does expect to be naked in a tub." She winked at Jas and pulled the soaked robe off. Tossing it aside, she went for her top next, slowly undoing each button until her bare chest was exposed to the water.

She saw Jasmine swallow hard.

Wiggling out of her jeans and panties took a little more skill but within a minute, Debbie had her naked self pressed on top of Jasmine again.

"Much better, isn't this?" She asked.

She could feel Jasmine shaking underneath her. "Y… Yeah…"

Debbie ran a gentle hand up the slight curve of Jasmine's stomach and between her breasts. "Come on Jas, relax. It's not like we've never done this before." She slid her legs down so that they tangled with Jasmine's in the water and kicked at the far end of the tub.

"I… I know…" Jasmine said, breathing hard. Her body twisted closer to Debbie then turned slightly away again. "It's just…"

Filled with a sudden gush of tenderness at Jasmine's agitation, Debbie slid the hand she had resting between Jasmine's breasts up her chest and neck to cup her face. She looked into Jasmine's eyes. "It's only me."

Jasmine smiled. "I know." She reached up and cupped Debbie's face with her wet hands. "I do want you Debbie…"

Debbie leaned in and their noses brushed as they pressed their foreheads together. They held this position for a moment, breathing in the other's scent, Jasmine slowly stroking her pruned thumbs over Debbie's cheeks and Debbie gently rubbing her nose along Jasmine's. Jasmine shifted slightly so that Debbie could wrap an arm around her and pull her into her chest. Jasmine's hand circled around Debbie's waist. The proximity of the other relaxed them both, it always had. Debbie was hardly ever gentle and intimate with anyone, if anything she preferred to keep people at arm's length. With Jasmine however, well, her being close was all she wanted.

"So what's the problem?" Debbie finally asked as she felt Jasmine begin to relax against her.

She felt her draw in a short breath and tense up slightly. "There's no problem."

"Jas… " Debbie said, pulling back slightly so that she could see Jasmine's face. "I know you too well."

Jasmine looked at her with eyes full of longing. "I'm jus…. I'm scared." Jasmine admitted, her chin dropping so that it trailed in the water.

Debbie gently lifted it free again. "Of what? Of me?" She knew Jasmine had always been rather shy about sex. It was something Debbie had never really understood but that she cherished all the same.

Jasmine looked up. "No. Not you, never you." But the look in her eyes hadn't changed. Debbie could tell there was something. Something bothering her that she couldn't express.

"We don't have to if you don't want to…" Debbie started to lean back but suddenly found arms circled tightly around her middle. Pressing her body against Debbie, Jasmine desperately kissed her way up her collarbone and neck until she reached her ear.

"You are not going to get me this wet and then leave me." She whispered.

Debbie seemed to be stuck in place. "We're in a tub…" She pointed out blankly.

Jasmine took Debbie's earlobe in her mouth and gently nibbled it. "Not that kind of wet…" She murmured.

Of course. Jasmine the old clever-clogs, always making the double meaning. Debbie felt herself shiver. "Yes mam." Her hand dropped into the water and followed the curves of Jasmine's body. She paused as she ran her hands down Jasmine's muscular thighs. "Where do you want me to start?"

"You seem to be doing quite well on your own." Jasmine replied with a sly smile. "Don't let me stop you." She ran her teeth along Debbie's cheek and gently bit the skin just above her throat. The gentle pressure fanned the flames of passion back to life inside the taller girl.

Debbie leaned back, allowing Jasmine access to her neck. As the girl kissed her throat, Debbie's hands curved back towards Jasmine's hips. "Alright then…" She let her hands keep climbing as Jasmine's lips gently kissed their way lower and lower.

She reached Jasmine's stomach as Jasmine ran down her neck. She curled around her breasts when the girl licked her collarbone. When she ran her thumbs over Jasmine's nipples however, the lips on her chest vanished.

"Jasmine?"

Jasmine had pulled back, leaning against the back of the tub. For a moment, Debbie feared she had gone too far too fast again. But then she saw that Jasmine's head was thrown back, her chest curving forward so that it was closer to Debbie's touch.

"Don't stop… Debbie." She whimpered. Debbie happily complied.

Jasmine moaned as Debbie gently bit her left nipple. That had always been her weak spot. Debbie moved closer, curling her hands around Jasmine's perky breasts, her teeth never leaving their work. Debbie grinned into Jasmine's breast as she felt Jasmine squirm under the touch.

"Debbie…."

Debbie slowed her motions. She didn't want Jasmine to come, not yet, not like this. Slowly, agonizingly, she pulled her lips away from Jasmine's chest and began to kiss her way lower. Jasmine had stopped squirming but her breath was still coming very fast. When her lips reached the water level just below Jasmine's chest, a fantasy suddenly overtook Debbie's mind. A fantasy she'd had for a long time that, she now realized, was well within reach.

Debbie ducked her head into the water, the silence closing in around her. Though the watery film, she found Jasmine's stomach and kissed it gently under the water. Then, holding Jasmine down gently with her hands, she began to kiss lower… lower…

Jasmine convulsed when Debbie's lips found her opening. Transfixed by the effect her actions were having, Debbie repeated the action so she could feel Jasmine move like that again. Her hands slid from their position on Jasmine's sides down to hold her legs open so she could dive in again. She kept at it, loving the reaction she was getting from the girl, wishing she could see her face at that moment.

When her lungs felt ready to pop, Debbie finally surfaced, gasping for air.

"Why… did…. you… stop?" Jasmine was gasping too.

Debbie brushed her hair out of her eyes and took several deep breaths before answering. "I still need to breathe." She said, a cocky grin stuck on her face.

Jasmine looked down and her gaze made Debbie stop dead, the grin rapidly fading. The other girl pounced, rolling on top of Debbie and consequently sending another cascade of water sloshing onto the floor. Their eyes locked and Debbie froze in place at the dark, lusty fire in Jasmine's gentle brown eyes. "Well then," Jasmine said in a low voice. "I'll take a turn in the water while you… catch your breath…" Before Debbie could articulate a sentence, Jasmine's head vanished into the water and Debbie felt her legs being forced apart.

She was immensely glad Jasmine's ears were full of water at that moment. She didn't want to hear any witty comments about the noise she was currently making. Where Debbie had been teasing of Jasmine, Jasmine was downright mean in her actions under the water. Debbie had to grip the edge of the tub rather hard to keep her hips down. And still she felt like every muscle in her body was straining to release. Her legs twitched of their own accord, her heart raced in her ears.

Just when it was about to become too much, the sensation evaporated and Jasmine resurfaced with breathless gasp.

Debbie glared at her. "Not..….fair."

It was Jasmine's turn to smile and she did so with relish. "No one said sex had to be fair."

"Someone should have." Debbie muttered before rapidly moving forward to pull Jasmine close again. Their lips collided and Jasmine squealed slightly into the kiss as Debbie's hand found their way to her bum and gave it a hard squeeze. She retaliated by wrapping herself tightly around Debbie, crushing their chests together. Debbie felt all the air in her lungs vanish. Dammit…Jasmine knew her weakness too well.

Normally, when they had sex, Debbie's greatest pleasure came in the moment when their bare chests touched and their contrasting bodies finally fell into place again. Now she was quickly realizing that when their bodies were wet and they were surrounded by water, the jigsaw became much more…fluid. Lubricated. Sensual.

Jasmine grinned into the kiss and Debbie knew she had noticed the effect it had her. She gave Jasmine's ass a possessive squeeze and effortlessly lifted her up off the floor of the tub. She knew Jasmine liked to be on top, even if Debbie was the one leading. She just liked to remind her that she knew Jasmine's weaknesses too.

Jasmine straddled Debbie, grinning cheekily down at her. Her wet hair was plastered across the left side of her face but she didn't seem to care in the least. She pulled back slightly to start tonguing Debbie's neck.

"No, no. Come back here you…" Debbie growled and pulled her back to her, causing Jasmine to laugh in surprise as she tumbled into Debbie again. As their chests crushed together and Jasmine let out a deep exhale, the two girls simultaneously froze. Their eyes snapped to the other's. Hazel and chocolate brown.

"Together?" Jasmine asked quietly.

"There isn't any other way." Debbie replied.

A smile broke across Jasmine's face that was as wavy and flowing as the water around them. Her eyes threatened to spill more of the same. Debbie wouldn't have that. She kissed the tip of Jasmine's nose and pressed their foreheads together again. Under the water, she felt Jasmine's hands beginning to travel lower on her stomach. She began to move her hands up from Jasmine's behind.

Jasmine leaned down and placed her lips softly on Debbie's as if asking permission, her hands never stopping their journey. Debbie waited a moment, letting the tender heat of the gentle action burn its way through her before responding a little more aggressively, fanning the flames. Jasmine curled her body as the kiss deepened, letting water fill in the sudden gap between them. Debbie longed to pull her back but her body seemed unable to do anything at that moment except work her lips, the fingers on her right hand and whatever nerves were on the piece of her Jasmine was currently touching. She was sure Jasmine could feel her heart beat reverberating through the water.

Their lips crashed heatedly as hands fumbled, fingers stroked and legs shuddered. The water in the tub sloshed endlessly with their movements, tumbling and foaming, cresting into waves and crashing over the edge of the porcelain to the floor far below.

As they finished, their bodies snapped back together like magnets that had been pulled apart and Debbie breathed a sigh both of relief and arousal as Jasmine was slotted back into her proper place.

Finally, when their minds cleared enough to be able to form words other than the other's name, Debbie leaned her now very wet head against Jasmine's soaking wet one, catching her breath and slowing her heart with the familiar scent.

"Love me?" She asked between deep breaths. They slid down into the now considerably emptier tub until they were completely stretched out, Jasmine still on top of Debbie, her head on Debbie's shoulder, their legs hopelessly tangled.

Jasmine nuzzled Debbie's neck affectionately. "You know the answer to that."

Debbie grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

Sometime later, when the amorous activity had shifted from the tub to the bedroom and finally to the bed, Debbie grinned playfully at Jasmine as the naked girl stood up.

"That was fun."

"That _was_ fun." Jasmine agreed, bending over to pick up a discarded bra and giving Debbie quite a nice view of her golden backside. "But I need to finish my article."

Debbie waited until Jas straightened up again before even attempting a response. "I could help."

Jasmine just gave her a look. "If you helped me with everything I ever have to do, I'd never get anything done." She fastened the bra around her and pulled the straps up over her shoulders.

Debbie smirked. "You'd never leave this bed again, I'd make sure of it."

Jasmine threw a pillow at her. "You are a terrible influence on me!" She laughed as she reached for a pair of panties and pulled them on.

Debbie threw the pillow back but missed. "Shut up, you love it."

Her underwear back on, Jasmine sat down hard on the edge of the bed. "Yes… yes I do. I love you Debs." She was staring at the wall with wide eyes. "I love that you bother me, and you force me to relax and unwind. I love that we were able to put all that crap from before behind us and get to where we are now." She was trembling and blinking fast. Debbie had never seen her like this before. "But I can't help being scared sometimes. I'm not scared of loving you Debbie." Jasmine said, clenching the bed sheet tightly in her fist. "It's just that sometimes, I'm scared of how much I love you. How much I want you. I've never had that before. I never felt this way about anyone I was with before."

Debbie's heart swelled. Jasmine had always had a way with words. But it was more than that. It was the emotion in her voice, emotion that was a perfect reflection of her own feelings for the girl. She tentatively reached out and stroked Jasmine's arm. "I love you too Jas." She said in her most reassuring voice. "Just as much and even more." So she didn't have Jasmine's way with words but she could still damn well show just how much she loved her.

Jasmine was breathing hard again. "Debbie…?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Debbie sat up, starting to worry. "Yeah?"

Jasmine turned to face her, staring searchingly into Debbie's eyes. "You really mean that?" Debbie nodded. "Then promise me one thing…?" Jasmine asked in that same quiet voice.

Debbie leaned closer. "Anything…" She promised, cupping Jasmine's face with her hand. She hated seeing Jasmine like this. She wanted Jasmine to know that she was loved, always, unconditionally, unparalleledly or whatever the word was.

Jasmine leaned closer, her lips mere centimeters from Debbie's. "Next time… I have a strict deadline and you find me reading in the tub…" She whispered sensually, licking her lips. Debbie closed her eyes and leaned in, but suddenly found herself kissing nothing but air. Her eyes flew open. Jasmine was standing next to the bed, wearing a cheeky grin from ear to ear. "Wait until I finish my sentence and put the book down before you jump me." The girl finished. Then she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

Debbie shook her head hopelessly. "Freak!" She shouted at Jasmine's retreating back.

"Slapper." Jas returned over her shoulder.

Debbie grinned and chuckled to herself as Jasmine left the room. Her eyes never left Jasmine's sexy, swaying backside.

"See you later!" Debbie called.

"No you wont! I'll be finishing my work!"

Debbie leaned back against the pillows and folded her arms behind her head with a satisfied grin.

"Heard that one before…" She chuckled to herself.

"Oi!" Came Jasmine's shout from down the hall. "Clean the bathroom!"


End file.
